It is known to display and view digital images on a display of a digital imaging device, such as on a display of a digital camera or kiosk. When the digital image is displayed on the display, the digital image may not be properly oriented. That is, the digital image might be displayed upside down. For example, the content of a digital image might be a person, and the digital image might be oriented sideways on the display. Accordingly, the viewer would need to turn/twist their head in order to view the person in the proper orientation. Alternatively, many digital imaging devices allow the viewer to “rotate” the digital image. Such rotation is typically accomplished by displaying a “rotate picture” button on the display proximate the digital image which the viewer can select. Once selected, the digital image is typically rotated by 90 degrees. Since it is rotated only by 90 degrees, the viewer may need to select the “rotate picture” button several times. For example, if the picture is out of orientation by 180 degrees, the viewer must select the “rotate picture” button twice to properly orient the digital image on the display. Further, to indicate that the viewer has determined the proper orientation, the viewer must then typically select an “ok” or “done” button for the imaging device to continue its operations.
Accordingly, while such methods may have achieved certain degrees of success in their particular applications, there is a need to properly orient an image with minimal action by a viewer. Such a method should be intuitive so as to be appropriate for a casual user of a digital imaging device.
The present invention provides a method for orienting an image with minimal action by a viewer. The method is believed to be intuitive so as to be appropriate for a casual user of a digital imaging device.